counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Bridge
(cut) (cut) |Scenario = Bomb defusal }}Bridge (de_bridge) was a bomb defusal that was featured in Counter-Strike (Xbox) and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero during their development. Overview The map took place in a fictional European city located near the water.counter-strike[uk - Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Preview]. Archived from the original on 2001-11-24. There were bridges, canals, narrow alleys, large squares and many connecting routes in the map. Development Bridge was originally designed by Matt Coombe when Gearbox Software was developing Counter-Strike: Condition Zero.Matt Coombe - Online Portfolio. Archived from the original on 2014-02-10. The map had a clear resemblance to Venice,counter-strike.de CS:CZ Maps. Archived from the original on 2002-08-22. though it is not known if it was an actual inspiration used for the map design. When the map was showcased in the media for the first time in September 2001, it was an assassination type map (as_bridge).GameSpy.com - Preview: Counter-Strike: Condition Zero (PC). Archived from the original on 2001-11-09. By November 2001, the game mode of the map had been changed into bomb defusal (de_bridge).Zero-Tolerance Image Gallery (screenshot file names). Archived from the original on 2002-02-06. In addition to multiple screenshots released of the map, Bridge was also featured in a video preview by PC ActionPC Action 04/02 - Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. (2002). [video. Computec Media GmbH.] and in the official trailer. When Ritual Entertainment took over development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, they resumed work on the map. They produced an iteration of the map using the hostage rescue game mode (cs_bridge).Half.Life.Including.Condition.Zero.READ.NFO-ANON - Presence of czcs_bridge.wad, xcs_bridge.wad and cs_bridge_detail.txt It is not known whether this was the latest version of the map, or if the game mode change was eventually reverted as a bomb defusal version of the map had also been worked on.Half.Life.Including.Condition.Zero.READ.NFO-ANON - Presence of czde_bridge.wad and xde_bridge.wad Regardless, Ritual had plans to release the map for both Counter-Strike (Xbox) and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, but for unknown reasons the map was never released. In addition, the map was used as the base for the Motorcade Assault single-player mission in Deleted Scenes. Coinciding with the [http://combineoverwiki.net/wiki/Half-Life_2_leak Half-Life 2 leak], a version of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero was also leaked. This leak included a version of the map compiled for the Xbox version of the game.Half.Life.Including.Condition.Zero.READ.NFO-ANON - de_bridge.bsp entity data reference to xde_bridge.wad.The Xbox version of the game uses a different lightning system causing the map to appear darker than intended when played on the PC version. The leaked version of the map has several features in it suggesting that it is an intermediate version between a bomb defusal and a hostage rescue version. There is a hostage rescue point decal present in the map, yet there is also a single bomb site present. In addition, five of the Terrorist spawn points are placed within the Counter-Terrorist spawn, indicating that the spawn zones were about to be switched. Finally, misaligned textures and lack of models indicate that the map had likely been recently decompiled and was in the process of being converted from Gearbox Software's Condition Zero map format into a regular Counter-Strike map. Trivia *Terrorists can go to to the Counter-Terrorists' Buy zone and purchase weapons or equipment. However, Counter-Terrorists cannot do the same on on the Terrorists' buy zone. *CT bots tend to jump off the bridge located next to their spawn zone without landing in the water, causing moderate damage to themselves. Sometimes, sniper bots also camp 'in' the water; often causing them to drown. *Because the map was never finished, there is only one bombsite, the same area where many GIGN were killed in Motorcade Assault. This makes Bridge one of the two beta maps that featured only one bombsite, the other being Jeepathon2k. Furthermore, the bombsite marking reuses the Biohazard icon from Half-Life instead of the usual bombsite marking. The radius of the bombsite is very small, often forcing a Terrorist to plant the C4 directly on the bombsite marking. Notes Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero cut maps Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) cut maps